fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Breath of Fire X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Breath of Fire series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes an interaction between the Breath of Fire series with the Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section). Breath of Fire Chun-Li makes cameo appearances in the first Breath of Fire, in the town of thieves Bleak. Enter the large building at the left side of the 2nd set of stairs and talk with the person here, who claims to be a magician. Once the player says "Yes" he'll ask them to put 100GP on the table, claiming he'll make them disappear. After agreeing, the magician will tell the player to look behind them; after saying "No" twice and then "Yes" the screen will fade to black and return to a small square room with Chun-Li standing on the center, performing her Lightning Legs or Hyakuretsu Kyaku attack. Upon returning to the game, the magician will be gone with the GP, having escaped with the money on hand. If the player instead tells him "No" 24 times and "Yes" at the 25th time, Chun-Li will appear wearing a pinkish/red qipao instead of her usual blue, a nod to her 2nd player costume color. The red-colored Chun-Li also makes a hidden cameo appearance in the ending, standing at the left side of Drogen during the good ending (achieved by using the ultimate dragon spell "Agni" against the final boss) if the player beats the final boss Tyr while equipped with the BrokenSD, an otherwise useless sword obtained at an early point in the game. Breath of Fire (English version) The English version of Breath of Fire included a second, very minor reference to Street Fighter. All versions of the game feature a secret way to create save files starting at specific places in the game. Doing so requires a convulted set of button presses on the 2nd controller which, if done correctly, turns the screen red. After this, naming the protagonist a specific way will have the game begin at specific points in the story with levels, items and money already gained. While the Japanese version has what appears to be random names/words serving as the trigger names, the English version altered them into names of Street Fighter characters, to wit: RYU, CHUN (Chun-Li), VEGA, KEN, DeeJ (Dee Jay) and Fei (Fei Long). Breath of Fire III Chun-Li returns for a minor cameo appearance in Breath of Fire III, now alongside Sakura from the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series. During the Contest of Champions' final round (where the player has to face against Garr in an unwinnable battle), the camera scrolls right then left as the announcer presents Ryu and Garr into the battle stage. When panning right, one can spot Chun-Li among the crowd cheering from the upper floor, and when the camera scrolls to the left, one can easily notice Sakura standing among the crowd as well. Both characters stand still in their spots with their backs to the camera at all times, making no movement whatsoever. BoF3_Chunli.jpg|Chun-li on the crowd at the right of the screen. BoF3_Sakura.jpg|Sakura on the crowd at the left of the screen. There's also a reference in one of the learnable Skills featured in the game, known as "Messatsu" (lit. "annihilation") in Japanese and "Disembowel" in English. Once used, the caster dashes toward the target enemy and performs several hits while the entire screen is whited out. This Skill is based on Akuma's famous "Shun Goku Satsu" or "Raging Demon" move, in which he dashes forward and strikes his target several times while the screen is pitch black. To further the reference, the move's name in Japanese is one of Akuma's oft-repeated words, specially after initiating the move in question. The Skill later returns in the following game, Breath of Fire IV, where its animation was updated to resemble the Shun Goku Satsu even more: now after striking the enemy while behind a white screen, the move ends in a glowing background displaying a large "Ten" kanji in the middle, the same exact way the Shun Goku Satsu usually ends its animation in most of its incarnations. Messatsu-bof3.gif|Messatsu/Disembowel in Breath of Fire III. Messatsu-bof4.gif|Messatsu/Disembowel in Breath of Fire IV. Street Fighter × All Capcom Breath of Fire was one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom. The series is represented by a total of 14 character cards featuring 5 different characters, all from Breath of Fire III: Ryu, Nina, Teepo, Momo and Peco. All character save Momo and Peco appear in more than one card, with a few extra references: Ryu and Nina are featured in 4 different cards, 3 in their adult form and 1 in their childhood selves, with Nina's child card also featuring Honey, Momo's little robot helper. Ryu's alternate color is based on Teepo's palette, while Nina's is based on the palette of the Nina from Breath of Fire II. Teepo appears in 3 cards, with an original red color alternate. One of Ryu's cards feature him fishing out a fish, a reference to the series' recurring and well-known Fishing mini-games. Breath of Fire has no known representation in the game's training/story mode "Street Fight". SFXAC_breath_of_fire_cards.png|All cards representing the Breath of Fire series. Sfxac_bofryu.png|Ryu in Street Fighter × All Capcom. Sfxac_bofnina.png|Nina in Street Fighter × All Capcom. Breath of Fire 6: Hakuryuu no Shugosha-tachi Street Fighter was the last of six special collaboration events between Capcom franchises and the mobile game Breath of Fire 6: Hakuryuu no Shugosha-tachi. These collaboration events consisted of a set of four special costumes based on characters from the represented franchise, which provided a boost in the health, attack and defense stat when equipped. In Street Fighter's case there were costumes of Ryu, Chun-Li, Cammy and Guile to unlock. The costumes had a high rarity level and were gained in random gacha like all other equipments, and they didn't provide any special skills or abilities outside of the boosts mentioned above. Bof6_ryu_costume.png|Ryu costume Bof6_chunli_costume.png|Chun-li costume Bof6_cammy_costume.png|Cammy costume Bof6_guile_costume.png|Guile costume Like all collaboration events, the Street Fighter collaboration was time-limited: it started on October 04, 2016 and ended on October 18. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Katt 1 43 42 The tiger-woman from the Woren clan Katt and playable party member in Breath of Fire II became the basis for the 21st crossover costume in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Available for newcomer Falke, the costume perfectly replicates not only Katt's appearance, but turns Falke's fighting stick into a copy of Katt's battle staff as well. As other crossover costumes, this is meant to be the character cosplaying as Katt, and although Falke does have Katt's hairstyle, she still keeps her light blue lipstick. Of her alternate colors, her 2nd color is based on Katt's shamanized form with the Devil shaman. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from May 09 to May 16, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Katt's boots. * Challenge 2 went from May 16 to May 23, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Katt's gloves. * Challenge 3 went from May 23 to May 30, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Katt's body suit. * Challenge 4 went from May 30 to June 06, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Katt's hairstyle. Sfv_Katt_falke_costume.png|Falke's Katt costume SFV_falke_katt_color2.png|Color 2 reference A second challenge event provided at the same time as Katt's challenges unlocked the first enemy encounter theme from Breath of Fire II ("Cross Counter") as a custom BGM. This challenge ran from May 09 to June 06. Katt's costume was later added to the "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC released in September 2019. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Capcom Legends Bundle 2 The "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC includes the Katt and Akane costumes as well as all Cyberbots and Red Earth costumes, and any respective BGM offered during the month-long challenges. The bundle also includes new custom BGM from the represented series. In the case of Breath of Fire, it adds "The Destined Child", the title screen BGM from Breath of Fire II. License Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links